There is an image reproducing system known in the related art that stores images photographed with a digital camera into a large capacity storage device and outputs the stored images to a television monitor for viewing (see patent reference literature 1). In this system, the images originating from the digital camera and stored into the storage device are displayed at the television monitor by using a television remote control unit.    Patent reference literature 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-341614